


Overtime

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: Trevelyan disrupts Cullen's late night.





	Overtime

Even though they’ve moved in together, Cullen still insists on doing his work in the office of his former tower. Evelyn sees the advantage in it - Cullen’s soldiers would be much less inclined to disturb them in her quarters, so him keeping his work space allows him to still do his job like before. 

That doesn’t mean she must like this arrangement - especially not when it’s already dark outside and Cullen is still on what might as well be the other side of Skyhold. She had already gotten ready for bed that night, naked in bed with a book in her hand, letting the hours go by while she’s waiting for her boyfriend to crawl into bed next to her. When she can’t take it anymore, she pulls a cloak around herself and slips into her shoes, making her way down and through the Grand Hall to the Commander’s office.

Cullen looks up when she enters, a pen in his hand as he scribbles down a correspondence. He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes and his hair starting to curl, but he smiles when he sees her walking in.

“I’ll be ready in just a few minutes,” he says before Evelyn can open her mouth. “You can go back to bed. You’ll have an early morning tomorrow.

“We’ll both have an early morning tomorrow,” Evelyn reminds him, walking across his office and around his desk to sit next to the pieces of papers Cullen is leaning over. A quick look tells her it’s from the Western Approach, a report penned by Rylen updating Cullen on the state of Griffon Wing Keep. She rolls her eyes. As if something that would take days to even reach Rylen could not wait a day to be written. “I was hoping you’d stop earlier today…”

Cullen looks up from where he’s started writing again, quirking his eyebrow. “Did you have plans?” He can’t hide the little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Of course,” Evelyn whispers pushing away the papers. Cullen protests, making a grab for them, but Evelyn is quicker. She sits in front of Cullen, slipping off her boots and resting her legs over the armrests of Cullen’s chair. Her robe is long enough to hide her body as she spreads her legs, but Cullen still glances between them, probably hoping to catch a glance. “Plans you so rudely disrupted by loving your work more than your girlfriend.”

Cullen chuckles tiredly. “I really have to finish this, you know. I promise I’ll come to bed earlier tomorrow.”

Evelyn shakes her head and starts unbuttoning the cloak, watching as Cullen’s eyes widen when he realises she’s not wearing anything beneath. She sees him swallow hard when she exposes her breasts to him, sliding the cloak completely off her when the last few buttons open. Her hands reach to stroke over her tits, pushing them together and kneading them, all while her eyes are still on Cullen’s. She sees him bite his lips before licking over them, then his eyes travel down her body until they focus on her cunt.

“I can’t believe you walked over here completely naked.” Cullen shakes his head. “There could have been a breeze, and then everyone would have seen… _everything_.”

“At least someone would have appreciated the view,” Evelyn says, knowing fully well she’s laying it on a bit too thick. “My dear lover won’t lay his hands on me, woe is me…”

“ _Please_ ,” Cullen laughs, but she sees his pupils widen when she leans back onto her elbows, and then lowers herself onto his desk. “Evie…”

Evelyn sighs, running her hands down her body and playing with herself, her eyes closed and her mouth opened. It doesn’t even take three seconds before Cullen’s gloves hit the table next to her, his hands on her thigh as he scoots the chair closer to the edge of the table. His head is between her thighs in an instant, his mouth pushing away her fingers. His tongue feels like a gift from the Maker, rubbing circles over her clit while his hands come to rest on her hips, touching what he can of her ass with her lying on her back.

“See,” Evelyn whispers, resting her arms beneath her head so she can look down at Cullen, “this is much more interesting than the Western Approach.”

“No varghest’s here, though,” Cullen replies, pressing a few kisses to her thigh, “not as dreadfully dry, as well.”

Evelyn rolls her eyes but chuckles. She crosses her ankles behind Cullen, trapping him between her legs. “If it was dry, you would be doing something _very_ wrong.”

Cullen just hums against her as he pushes his tongue inside her, as far as he can. Evelyn moans at the feeling of his slippery tongue, so different from the feeling of fingers or cock inside her - softer, and wetter. She almost falls off the table when Cullen stands up, forcing her legs apart as he stands between them. The front of his is tented, and Evelyn watches hungry as he opens his belt and the buttons and ties, reaching into them to take out his cock as soon as the front of his trousers is opened.

He’s hard, his cock jutting out from a patch of dark blond pubic hair that she knows connects to the hair on his abdomen and chest, though his body is hidden by metal, and padding beneath that. Evelyn moans as he presses his cock into her without much preparation, adjusting to the stretch as he sheaths himself inside her. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, and Evelyn almost laughs as she watches his face relax and a smile appear on his face.

“Missed this?” She asks, grinning up at him.

A low rumbling in Cullen’s chest is all she gets as an answer before he starts thrusting into her, careful to angle his body in a way where his armour doesn’t chafe against her skin. They’re more than skilled in half dressed trysts in-between meetings now, taking every chance they have to be alone because they’re usually to tired to stay up for long in the evenings. They had made the bold decision of staying up all night to have sex a few times before, but the knowledge of having an awful day after had dissuaded them from making that choice too often.

Evelyn reaches between her legs, stroking over her clit. Cullen is holding her legs spread, his hands behind her knees as he fucks into her. He’s quiet, biting back the moans Evelyn knows are trying to escape from his throat - she’s gotten him to whimper before, but only in her quarters, knowing that nobody would overhear them. The sound of their bodies is loud enough in the office, and there’s always a chance of a scout walking in any minute - she speeds up her fingers at the thought.

“Inside?” Cullen asks, looking down at her face, his hair sticking to his forehead and curling down to hang just above his brows.

“Wherever you please.” Evelyn smiles up at him, then looks back down to where his cock is sliding inside her.

“Inside then,” Cullen mutters, his thrusts becoming wilder and faster, losing their steady pace. Evelyn holds her breath as she comes close to coming, concentrating on the feeling of her fingers and Cullen’s cock, everything else falling into the background of her consciousness. Her orgasm takes her in waves, her pussy clenching around Cullen’s cock as she sees stars in front of her eyes. She can barely hold back her cries of pleasure, biting her teeth together and gasping for air when she starts feeling light-headed.

She doesn’t even notice when Cullen comes as well, resting deep inside her, his balls pressing against her body as he spends himself inside her. There’s sweat dripping on her stomach when he leans over her, letting her legs fall to rest his hands on the table next to her body.

“ _Maker_ ,” Cullen manages to gasp out, his eyes closed as his cock jerks inside her pussy. “I should listen to you more often.”

“I know what’s good for you.”

“You do.” He opens his eyes to smile down at her, carefully lowering himself until their lips touch. He pulls his cock out, stuffing it back into his breeches and lazily tying them back up. He gently slaps her thigh, then presses against her side to make her roll of his desk. “I promise I’ll come up as soon as I’m done here.”

“Are you _joking_?” Evelyn asks, exasperated. There is come running down her legs as she stands up, wrapping herself back in the cloak before resting her hands on her hips, scowling at Cullen. “I’m supposed to go back and fall asleep alone, without even an attempt at spooning?”

“I really need to finish this.” Cullen at least looks guilty, his hands already reaching for the papers. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Evelyn huffs and stomps out of his office, only realising she’s forgotten her boots when the cold stone of the battlements chills the soles of her feet. She grits her teeth at the pain, but she’s too proud to turn around and get them from Cullen’s office.

She hopes he stumbles over them when he can finally tear himself away from his work.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt on tumblr: http://mikelaidlaw.tumblr.com/post/162177191430/someone-straddling-the-other-while-theyre-trying


End file.
